Paper Cut
by Charlie Bucket
Summary: My very first story! KyouyaHaruhi. Haruhi gets a cut and Kyouya...CONFESSES HIS LOVE? He's always loved her but this could ruin everything.. Find out what happens! Please review when you read it encourages me to continue writing it.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was low in the sky and the host club was just closing. The hosts were packing up for the day and preparing to go home and get a good night's rest. Takashi was putting extra cakes in Honey's bag for the ride home, Honey was running around with his bunny, Kyouya was typing on his Pineapple laptop, the twins were muttering to each other in a corner and casting mischievous glances toward Tamaki and Tamaki was making a huge fuss over Haruhi because she had cut her finger.

"Oh, Haruhi! Oh, my daughter! Just let me kiss it better!" "NO SENPAI! First of all, I am NOT your daughter and second its only a paper cut!" Tamaki ran over to Kyouya. "MOM! Our daughter is being mean!" "It would seem that you were annoying her Tamaki. And frankly, your annoying me too," said Kyouya coolly. Tamaki retreated to his corner and all the sudden thunder clouds gathered and he was growing mushrooms. "Please don't do that or I'll have to add the damage to Haruhi's debt,"said Kyouya.

About 20 minutes later most of the host club had gone home except Kyouya and Haruhi. At this point, Haruhi was still looking for a bandage. Kyouya got up, stretched, turned off his laptop and walked over to her. "Kyouya-senpai, I can't find a band-aid anywhere in this room," said Haruhi. "Its okay Haruhi, you don't need one," Kyouya replied.

Kyouya reached down and took her small hand in his. He lifted it up and gently kissed the small amount of blood from her finger. He then cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her on the lips. It was a chaste kiss at first and then it deepened. Haruhi who had only ever kissed once (and it was a girl) let Kyouya lead. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Kyouya put his arms around her waist.

They broke apart and were both breathing hard. "Kyouya-senpai, why did you do that?" Kyouya smirked at how out of breath he made her but the smirk vanished at the prospect of finally telling her his feelings. "Haruhi….I-I…," he managed. "Yes? Senpai? You what?" "I love you dammit, Haruhi. Ever since the first moment you stepped into the 3rd music room I have loved you. I just couldn't tell you because I couldn't hurt Tamaki but I couldn't hold it in any longer. I'm….I'm sorry Haruhi."

"Sorry for what?" But Haruhi was too late, Kyouya had run out of the room. She slowly fell to her knees. "I love you too, Kyouya."


	2. Chapter 2

Kyouya's POV

Kyouya's POV

_Why did I do that? Why??_ Kyouya could not believe he just told Haruhi his feelings. What had happened? Was it a dream? No it was real. Kyouya had done possible the most stupid thing possible. In order not hurt his friends he had vowed never to tell her his feelings but now he had broken that vow. What would happen now? He'd avoid Haruhi obviously, but how long could that last? Haruhi was a very persistent girl. If she wanted to talk to him about this she would certainly find a way.

_Oh shit…what if my father finds out._ He knew his father would be furious. He was in love with a commoner. _No matter…he's only my father after all. He's never fully cared about my feelings._ Kyouya was more worried about Tamaki at this point. If he found out...well...Kyouya would lose his best friend. He shouldn't have told her…this would all end in disaster. _Unless…unless she loves me back…_No, that was impossible. How could a girl like that ever love a seemingly heartless business obsessed teenager like Kyouya. It was impossible…but even still he shouldn't have run away from her like that. He should stayed and talked with her.

Kyouya now realized it was very dark and he was getting wet. He'd been walking through the grounds of the school and it had started raining a little while back. _I should go to the car and go home…at least I'm not too far away from the parking lot._ He began making his way to the limo. Within no time at all he reached it. He climbed in and told the driver to take him home quickly, he wanted to dry off, get some homework done, check some business matters and sleep. The first two never happened though. As soon as he got to his room he passed out cold on his bed.

Haruhi's POV

_I can't believe this, _Haruhi said to herself as she put her pajamas on. She'd gotten home a little over 5 minutes ago. Through the whole train ride she had been numb. No thoughts went through her mind. And now that she could think again, she couldn't believe what had happened. _Kyouya-senpai just confessed his love for me._ This was impossible! She was a commoner and all he thought of was wealth and prosperity. He was raised to think of these two things. He was to inherit a business, marry a rich business partner's daughter and make millions. How could he have fallen in love with a commoner?

_Sure, I had fantasies of Kyouya confessing his love but never in my wildest dreams did I think it would really happen._ And why did Kyouya run away? Was he afraid of the truth? No…Kyouya was rarely afraid of anything. Maybe he just didn't want to stick around to find out Haruhi did not love him back. If so, he was an idiot. She loved him more than anything. _That's it…I know he'll avoid me tomorrow but somehow I've got to corner him. He has to know how I feel!_ Haruhi lay down on her bed. Her last thought before she fell asleep was, _Alright, after the host club closes tomorrow I'll ask to speak with him about my debt. He's got to know I love him…_

**Authors Note: So! Well I've had a lot of requests to keep going with this. So here you go! For those people which added this to Story Alert thank you!! I love you people! Haha I didn't think I was that good of a writer haha. But yeah you encouraged me and here we are!**


	3. Chapter 3

Author: I AM SO SORRY

Author: I AM SO SORRY! I sincerely apologize for not updating in a while. My life has been crazy! So here we go for all you fans out there! A new chapter of Paper Cut.

**-Haruhi-**

Haruhi woke up bright and early the next morning. She didn't open her eyes, she just lay in bed. And then it hit her, the reason she had butterflies in her stomach. Today was the day she would tell Kyouya she loved him. She instantly opened her eyes and sat up. _Oh crap…_she thought. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. But then the memory of yesterday hit her. Knowing that Kyouya felt the same would make this so much easier to tell him.

She showered and dressed without paying attention to what she doing. _How am I going to do this…_she thought. She remembered the kiss from yesterday and instantly remembered the sweet taste of his lips. _Ha! I've got it! _After the Host Club closed she would simply go to him, and kiss him…using force if necessary. That ought to be straight forward enough. Although Kyouya was rather intelligent so he probably would understand even the most complicated of confessions.

Haruhi had breakfast alone, seeing as her father had come home late the night before. She finished her cereal quickly only vaguely aware of the taste. She went to the mirror by her door, fixed her tie, picked up her bag and headed out the door for another grueling day of school.

**-Kyouya-**

That sound was so annoying. The endless beeping…why wouldn't it stop!? Kyouya finally opened his eyes. _Stupid alarm clock._ The whole night he had dreamed of Haruhi. Today he would make her his own. He had already decided his father's feelings about her did not matter and besides his life was his to live. He was desperately in love with her and having her as his lover would make him the happiest man on earth.

Kyouya slowly rose out of bed. He suddenly realized he was only wearing boxers. Wasn't he in his uniform when he fell asleep? His eyes flew wide open. _WHAT THE?_ Just then his butler walked in, the one that he suspected was gay. "Good morning sir, I took the liberty of making you more comfortable last night while you slept. That uniform looked very stuffy." _WHAT THE? THE GAY BUTLER UNDRESSED ME? _"Thank you, Michael," Kyouya answered casually. "Your breakfast is ready, sir," Michael replied as he walked out. Before he closed the door he "snuck" a peak at Kyouya's muscled body. _I knew he was gay…_

Kyouya showered and dress and ate breakfast. He picked up his bag and headed towards the front door. Before he left he took the business section of the newspaper out and took it with him. He might as well check the stocks on the way but he couldn't concentrate because all he could think about was winning Haruhi over.

Author: There we go! I hope you enjoyed that. Now I'm just going to say there isn't much left of the story. There will only be a couple new chapters out and I promise they will be posted in the next couple days. So it's a Paper Cut weekend!! Reviews would be nice. 


	4. Chapter 4

**-Haruhi POV-**

Why was this school day taking so long?!? Oh yeah…telling Kyouya. All throughout the day Haruhi kept remembering what she was going to do that afternoon. Maybe the plan she had come up with wasn't that great after all. What would Kyouya think if she just went up and kissed him? No, she couldn't think like that. She already knew he loved her. She had made a decision and she was sticking to it.

**-Kyouya POV-**

The whole school day all Kyouya thought about was finally having Haruhi. Finally, she would belong to him…with him. He went through the whole day in a daze. Well, on the inside he was in a daze. On the outside he was the same cool, calculating Kyouya. After all, being unorganized would be bad for business.

By the time he got to the host club is was a wreck, again, on the inside. At least he got to see Haruhi. She was cute with her customers. All throughout club hours Kyouya had to constantly remind himself to stay on task. After all it was only a few hours until she would be his.

**-Haruhi POV-**

Haruhi could hardly control herself when she saw Kyouya at the Host Club. She had to hold herself back from kissing him then and there. She couldn't make a scene of it, and so she had to wait until the Host Club dispersed for the day. Thankfully no one noticed the glances she kept shooting over at Kyouya.

Finally, at 4:30 the club members started cleaning up and gathering their belongings. Haruhi pretended to be looking for an assignment in her bag until everyone had left and it was just her and Kyouya. It would only be a few minutes until Kyouya knew how she felt.

**AN: I'm so sorry lol! I haven't updated since the summer and I feel so bad. Life got hectic with marching band and AP bio lol. Happy Valentine's Day! And as a special V-day present for all you I shall finish Paper Cut. Today!**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Haruhi POV-**

Finally, it's over! Haruhi could barely hold in the excitement and nervous feelings inside her. She felt like she was going to explode if the other Hosts didn't pack their belongings quick enough.

"Haruhi." Haruhi jumped as that oh-so-familiar and handsome voice said her name. She turned around to face Kyouya.

-**Kyouya POV-**

Her name felt so heavenly when he said. Kyouya was so astounded at how cute she was when she turned around. "Haruhi, I need to speak with you about your financial situation with the club, would you mind staying for a few minutes so we can chat?"

Kyouya was thankful when she said yes. He was finally going to tell her he wanted her. Finally the wait would be over. Of course, he hoped Tamaki wouldn't mind too much. He glanced up from his belongings to see Tamaki speaking to Haruhi enthusiastically about some plans for their summer break. He hoped it wouldn't hurt his best friend too much. Kyouya seemed cool and calculating but he did indeed care for his friend.

**-Haruhi POV-**

Haruhi could hardly pay attention to the never-ending babbling of Tamaki. He was talking about some plan or other for their summer. All she could think about was that Kyouya had asked her to stay after and she was going to tell him his feelings. Finally after the past year, he would know that she felt the same. She only hoped that he could put his father's views aside.

**Author: Okay, yeah. I fail. Lol. I told you I would finish it that day but I didn't. I'm really sorry about that. It will be done soon though. I promise. Marching band is over, I've got nothing to do lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

All the hosts eventually gathered their belongings, cleaned up and headed home. Haruhi had to convince Tamaki that she didn't need a ride home as she had to talk to Kyouya. She assured him that she could just walk home. Kyouya was turning is laptop off when Haruhi finally walked over, leaning against the table shifting his papers askew.

"As you know, Haruhi, I have a matter to discuss with you." Haruhi nodded, "Yes, senpai. I have a matter to discuss with you as well." Kyouya looked surprised. "You do? Well, as a gentleman, I must let you speak first." "No, Kyouya-senpai. Please, you were the one who called for this little meeting, you speak first."

They began speaking at the same time. Kyouya began with "I don't care what anyone else will say or think..." and they both ended with "I love you." They both went silent. Then without warning Haruhi grabbed the front of Kyouya's uniform, pulled him down, and kissed him. It took Kyouya a minute to respond. He wrapped his arms around Haruhi's waste, lifted her up and spun them around.

The kiss ended. Kyouya lowered her to the ground. They were both smiling. "Oh, Haruhi. I can't tell you how elated it makes me that you feel the same." Haruhi just smiled up at him. "Kyouya, I'm so glad you told me." Kyouya's smile faded a little. "How will we tell my father, Tamaki, the hosts?" Haruhi lifted her hand to hold his face, "We'll tackle that together, when the time comes. For now, just kiss me, stupid." And he did, long and passionately.

**Author: There you have it! All done. I finished it for you guys. Lol. I hope you liked it. Does anyone think I should write another fanfic? I'm pretty sure it'll keep my time occupied, so I will try and update more frequently. Let me know! ******


End file.
